1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card adapter for receiving a memory card whereby the memory card can be electrically connected to a card connector which was originally only suitable for a memory card of a larger size.
2. The Prior Art
Memory cards have become popular due to the trend of the computer industry toward compact size, modularization, and object oriented requirements, therefore there are many different sized memory cards serving different purposes. However, different sized memory cards cannot simultaneously meet the specific size of a PCMCIA connector, therefore only some memory cards are compatible with the PCMCIA connector while others are excluded therefrom. As observed, many existing memory cards have a size smaller than the reception space of the PCMCIA connector therefore it is requisite to provide an interface means by which memory cards of smaller size can be used with the PCMCIA connector.